A Summer Day in Konoha
by narutoyaoifan
Summary: a day in summer for konoha. see what happens when our blond kistune spends with a certain raven. lemon in it. my first one. no flames plz.


A Summer Day in Kohona

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: hi there. This is my second fanfic, so let's hope its as good as the first. Reviews are much needed and appreciated.

Pairings:femnaruSasu

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a warm summer day in Konoha, the sun was set high in the sky and the breeze felt just right. The birds were signing and children were outside playing. It was a very nice day to say the lest. Now you would expect that everyone would enjoy days like these, however a certain raven was not. The raven hated days like these. Whenever he looked outside, he always saw young ninjas running around acting like children, just like a certain blond-haired female teammate. His pale, soft silky skin, his black-blueish hair that has two long curved bangs on each side of his face, and spikes that was

in the form of a ducks butt, glowed beautifully when the sun shone on him. Finally getting bored of looking out the window, he decided

to go read up on his family Justus. Naruto felt bored in her little apartment so she thought she go and bug her teme of a partner just for fun. Besides she thought he might be bored just like her so she decided to show that a major teme like him can have fun in the summer. Just after 10 minutes of reading he heard knocking on his

door, he got up and went to go answer his door. When he opened it

to his surprise he saw the same female that he was just thinking about. He was curious as to why she was here. "Hey teme what you doing?" the blue-eyed female asked him. "Studying like you should

be dobe. Now what do you want? You never come to me unless you

want something, now what is it?"Sasuke asked Naruto. "I just wanted to know what my teammate was doing today, when he could

be spending day outside with me. Besides you must be bored of reading those scrolls. So come on, come outside with me please?"

she gave Sasuke the puppy-eyed treatment, to hopefully make him say yes. "Since I know that you won't stop begging and giving me those eye's, so lets go." Naruto was extremely happy and excited

when Sasuke said yes to her. "So where should we go first teme? Oh, I know let's go to itakchu ( did I spell it right?) and get some ramen for lunch, man I'm hungry." So her and Sasuke went and got some ramen. Afterwards they went to the training grounds and trained with each other. Sasuke couldn't help but think that each time

the sun shone on her, that she looked rather cute. And Sasuke just hated himself just saying that she was cute. Each time that Naruto kept looking at Sasuke, she just kept on blushing. And she never knew where these feelings were coming from. Besides she thought

she hated the blasted teme. So why was he making her heart race and

making her also blush. She hated him for doing that to her. Each time Sasuke tried to look at Naruto, she turned away from him. He began to wonder why she did that and each she did he saw that she have a small blush on her face. Also he noted that as they were walking around the village and kinda talking to each other, actually she was talking to him while he just 'hn' at everything she told him, that his eyes just couldn't stop looking at her eyes and how blue they were or how she looked just right when the sun just right and made her looked untouchable like a goddess. And his heart just kept speeding up when looked or even when he accidentally brushed his arm against hers. Both teens kept wondering what the emotion it was that they kept feeling for each other. They were both very confused about it. Finally when they arrived back at Sasuke house it was passed dark and both of them felt very hungry. So Sasuke asked her "are you hungry, I can make something for you to eat." Naruto was about to say ramen but Sasuke told her "anything but ramen, that is not a dinner type food, beside it can't be healthy to eat nothing but that each day. Now come on in you can't be out all night unless you want to."Sasuke smirked at her when she ran inside his house. Sasuke started to make food for them to eat. After 10 minutes they ate in silent peace. Afterwards they sat across from each other until Naruto and Sasuke started to talk at the same time. "look" "I mean"

"you go first" they each said to each other. Blushing faces met each other and Sasuke went first to talk. "look Naruto there's something I want to tell but, I don't know how to do it so here it goes. For some time I liked you and I still do so I was wondering if you liked me back, if you don't then I understand." When Naruto heard this she couldn't believe what he just said. She felt so happy that she glopped Sasuke, who fell on his from trying to catch her. "Yes, yes I do like you too Sasuke. I liked you since we were kids. I was very afraid that if I did tell you, you leave me and I would be alone again. So I choose not to tell you to keep our friendship."When Naruto finished telling him this, tears were coming out of her bright blue eyes. Sasuke was both surprised and worried at what Naruto said. Sasuke hugged her and asked whats wrong. She told him "I'm happy just so happy"she said. So make her tears go away he kissed her. The blond kitsune was shocked at what he was doing and felt more surprised when he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her and moaned when he started to slide his tongue all over mouth. Her hands circled his neck when he moved his lips to her neck where he nipped and licked her there. While he was doing that to her, he slowly lifted her up and took her to his bedroom where started to open her jacket and tossed it on the floor. When he left her neck and looked in her eyes he could see the lust in eyes. He knew that same look was in his eyes as well. "Naruto you sure you want this?" he asked. "Yes, I want all of it and more. So don't you dare stop teme." Sasuke smirked at her when she said teme. So he kissed her again, his hand going all over her body. Naruto raked her nails along his back lifting up his shirt and removing it. Once she did that, Sasuke also removed her black t-shirt and stared at the pink perky nipples that were begging for attention. He kneaded her right breast with his right hand and, put her left tit in his mouth. He sucked her tit, bit it, and licked it making her moan his name. "S-Sasuke, more" she asked him. Hearing her moan his name his cock started to hardened. Finally getting tried of sucking her breast, he moved downward and kissed and sucked everywhere he could. Getting to her belly button, he dipped his tongue in lavishing it. After doing that he unbutton her pants, taking those off along with her panties

and tossed them to the floor. He started to lick her clit and started to stretch her opening with two fingers. She moaned when he licked her. "A-Ah Sasuke more." She moan to him. As she said that Sasuke became harder. Soon he added a third and final finger and opened her more. " Sasuke please, I-I can't wait anymore, please ." with that said Sasuke removed his fingers and took off the rest of his clothes.

He then grabbed some lube from his nightstand and put some on his arching erection. He put the head of his cock at her entrance and looked into her eyes, "this is going hurt a bit at first Naru-chan, but bare with me okay?" he told her. He then thrusted into her. Naruto screamed in pleasure/pain when he thrusted into her. He began to move at a slow steady pace going in and out of her. "A-ah, a-ah, m-more Sasuke please. Harder, faster." She begged him. So he did. He rammed into her much and harder than before. "THERE, AGAIN" she moaned. Sasuke smirked determined that he found her g-spot. He kept thrusting in her at a animistic pace. "Sas-Sasuke, I'm,I'm"

"do it" Sasuke told her. " I'm coming" Sasuke came right after her and came inside her. They lay next to each other after coming down from their intense organisms. "Sasuke I love you ." " I love you to my dear kitsune." they fell asleep in each arms after that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: this is my very first lemon, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Just please don't kill me over it. Please.


End file.
